


Mistakes.

by hyungwoniie



Category: NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Drama, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, SuperM - Freeform, Yaoi, mentions of abuse, minho and taemin are taeyong’s parents, minor lumark, nct - Freeform, taeyong hates ten for like a split second
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwoniie/pseuds/hyungwoniie
Summary: one problem, leads to others. neither taeyong nor ten have easy lives, but when they are forced to work together for a history project, both depend on each other for support. yet that only creates more mistakes for one another.





	1. ( T_T)＼(^-^ ) [TY POV]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first taeten fanfic!! This is in honor of them being in SuperM, so finally after so long, we are going to get the taeten content we deserve! I have so many prompts for this ship, it’s insane. I just randomly think of things, and I’m like “omg this would be an amazing fanfic.” So hopefully you enjoy this quick first chapter!

Taeyong got used to “having no parents.” In reality, Taeyong did have parents, two dads to be specific, yet he was not allowed to share who they were for..reasons. Well, the obvious reasons were the both of his parents were celebrities, and homosexual. Taeyong was adopted by both Minho and Taemin from SHINee, but after taking such a big move in their relationship, they decided it was best for no one to know about Taeyong.

That’s where the first mistake happened.

-

Walking into the history classroom, knowing it would be another slow day, Taeyong rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat down in his chair. He hated History class, but their teacher just oh so loved it that they always had projects. Projects, projects, projects. That’s all the teacher wanted to do. Of course, there were tests and such, but the teacher thought “projects are a way to bond with your classmates over history.” _ Bond over history, my ass. _

While thinking of the devil, Mr. Chae walked into the classroom with his usual outfit. Just a regular button-up shirt and black jeans, which for some reason the school allowed. “Good morning class! I have seen that you took a gander at the assignment written on the board. Another project!!” Everyone groaned out of annoyance.

“Yes, yes, let it all out,” Mr. Chae waved his hands while talking. “But to spice things up, I will assign partners.” The teacher looked around. “Really? No comments? Seems you all accepted your fate.” Mr. Chae pulled out some papers from his folder and tapped them against the desk. “Well come up to the front and see who your lucky partner is!”

The students started getting out of their seats with the chairs squeaking as they pushed them into the desks. Taeyong got up and did the following. He didn’t care for assigned partners since he didn’t have very close friends in this class, but it still made him a bit anxious knowing who the person he will do the project with. He looked down at the small white paper and went down the list of names until he found “Lee Taeyong.” Looking at the name next to his, he got a little jump.

“Hello, partner!!” Taeyong turned around to see his somewhat friend, Ten, with a wide smile spread across his face. They weren’t that close, but they still knew each other and were in the same friend group. Taeyong rubbed the back of his nape, “Oh, hey..” he replied with a slight smile. “Glad to have you as my partner. I never had anyone else to do the projects with and normally went with the other person who didn’t have a partner, so I’m glad we have each other.” Taeyong nodded and went back to his seat.

“Now that you all found your partners, meet me after class to see your topic,” Mr. Chae placed the papers back into his folder. 

“Now let’s get started with class.”

-

After the class was finished, Ten ran up to Taeyong and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go get our topic!” Ten pulled Taeyong to Mr. Chae’s desk and asked for the topic. “You guys get to do the project on the earthquake and tsunami of Tōhoku, March 11, 2011. Wish you guys luck!!” Both of them bowed to their teacher and left the classroom. Ten turned to face Taeyong. “We should plan when to go to each other’s houses and work on the assignment.” Taeyong agreed. 

“We could switch every other day or something like that.” Ten smiled brightly.

“Yeah I would like to switch. Well, we should get started at least by tomorrow, you know how Mr. Chae is with deadlines.” 

Taeyong started walking to his locker, “Sounds fine with me. Oh wait, let me get your phone number quick, then we can decide what time tomorrow and who’s house.”

Ten and Taeyong exchanged numbers and called it a day. They both walked out of the school building and said their goodbyes. Taeyong started along his normal route to his house until he heard footsteps behind him. “Wait, Taeyong!!” He stopped and waited for Ten to catch up to him. “You dropped your jacket. It fell from your opened backpack,” Ten held up his plain black jacket and was panting from running. 

“Oh, thanks.” Taeyong took the jacket and zipped up his backpack. “Now let’s officially see each other tomorrow.” Taeyong chuckled a bit, “See ya, Ten.” Ten waved back and slowly backed up.

“See you later, Taeyong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self promo here, but I have a youtube (hyungwonie), insta (mk_sanha), and twitter (ddanaii) , which I sadly had to make a new one after my first account being permanently delete for no reason...so yay!! I am a huge multifandom with no ult group. I stan BTS, Monsta X (hence my username and past fanfics), ASTRO, EXO (mostly Exo-M but they ain’t a thing anymore), NCT (all units), SuperM, Oneus, and I love anime/jpop!! My ult bias is Yoon Sanha (ASTRO), but I love my Chittaphon, Yuta, Johnny, Hyungwon, Leedo, Luhan. I ship not many ships, just showhyung, taeten, xiuhan, johnyu, and lumark. I am both a hard and soft stan, but I love to read smut, with a big plot of course. Enemies to lovers is my favorite, and mpreg makes me uwu. That’s all you need to know about me~~ ash


	2. ( T_T)＼(^-^ ) [TY POV]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So SM just released a BUNCH of news on SuperM and I could never be more excited!! My dad said he would get me Ten's album, and they have this cute Ten shirt that I am also planning to get. Sorry for this short chapter, but I really am not good at writing long chapters. Luckily, in my English class, my teacher is a book writer and gives us a lot of time to write whatever we want. I even asked him to read over this story and he said he liked it. Hopefully, you guys do too. So enjoy!!

Taeyong remembers the first time someone found out about his parents. It was third grade, and a certain picture fell out of Taeyong’s backpack.

”Taeyong, why is Taemin and Minho from SHINee kissing you?” an at the time friend of his asked. 

Taeyong turned around with wide eyes like he just saw a dead body. He snatched back the photo. "Give that back! Don't tell anyone, Yuta!" Taeyong ran home, back to his parents and told them the news. He had to leave that school immediately and bought out Yuta's parents to not tell a soul.

That day, Taeyong lost a friend, and he never wants that to happen again

-

Taeyong was walking to Ten's house with him by his side. "I'm glad Mr. Chae let us use some time in class to work on the project," Ten glanced over at Taeyong. He looked back at Ten, who was wearing a rather different outfit. He had on tight black jeans, with a maroon buttoned shirt, but two buttons opened enough to show his collarbone. 

Taeyong nods and sees Ten stop in front of him. "Welcome to mi casa!!" Ten showed off his big smile once again. Taeyong chuckled a bit and followed him to the front door.

When Ten opened the door, Taeyong saw a normal house, but it didn't look bad at all. It was nicely decorated. "We can go to my room, just follow me." Taeyong went up the stairs with Ten and followed him into the bedroom. He took a gander and got a good look around. The entire room was painted white with posters and paintings on most walls. Fairy Lights were hung up and at the corner of the room had a light brown desk with polaroids above it, with a bed at the side.

"It's cute."

Ten turned around. "Huh?" Oh shit, he said that out loud. Seems that he ignored the comment since Ten began to take out project papers. Taeyong followed the latter and took his papers out as well. "We can just sit on my bed. It's nice and comfortable." Ten began to sit down on the soft, velvet bedding, while Taeyong did the same. "The research we did in class is enough to at least start, so...let's get typing away!" 

  
-  
  


After a few hours of typing and doing more research, Ten sighed. "I am hungry...are you as well?" Taeyong looked over at Ten, his eyelashes batting as he blinked.

"Yeah, I am starving."

Ten's eyes squinted as he began to smile. "That's perfect! But, my parents aren't home 'til another couple hours and I am not allowed to order food though..." 

It was like the light bulb above Taeyong's head lit up. "Do you have enough food to cook something?" Ten began to laugh. 

"Yeah, like I can cook anything. I would burn down the house, it's best if we just starve." Taeyong chuckled. 

"I actually can cook, I was taught pretty young."

Ten grabbed Taeyong's hands and grasped them. "You, sir, are a lifesaver."

Ten hopped off the bed and opened the door, "Let's get cooking, Mr. Lee!! Gotta beat me downstairs first!" They both ran out the door and down the steps, but Ten's clumsy self almost fell. Taeyong grabbed his waist just in time to save him. He held him close, and without realizing it, was breathing down Ten's neck. If Taeyong paid enough attention, he would have heard Ten's aggressive heartbeat, but being the naive person he is, didn't notice anything. "U-Uh...I am okay now." Taeyong apologized and let go of Ten, then proceeded to walk to the kitchen with him. When Taeyong looked at Ten, he saw his face flushed pink. Must have been from the slight panic, he told himself. 

Taeyong looked in the cabinets to figure out what to cook. He saw spaghetti noodles and marinara sauce, so he thought the best thing was to make spaghetti. "Does spaghetti sound go to you?" Ten looked over at Taeyong, his face no longer pink.

"Yeah! That sounds good." Ten skipped over to Taeyong and placed an apron on him. While tying the knot, "You always need to wear one of these. Don't want your pretty clothing to become ruined," and sent a wink. Taeyong was a little flustered at that but forgot one big thing about Ten. He was a confident gay. Everyone in school knows that, and he was bullied for it, still is at times. If only Korea could just be a bit more accepting, Ten wouldn't be treated the way he is, and just maybe Taeyong’s own parents wouldn't have to hide him. 

  
-

  
Ten took out plates and cups and set them on the dining table. "This smells delicious, Taeyong. Hey, I should create a nickname for you!"

Taeyong turned around with a confused look. "Nickname?" 

Ten smiled, "Yeah! I give all my friends nicknames, and we are getting closer each day, so it's about time I give you one. Just let me think a bit. I want your name to be special."

Taeyong sent his usual chuckle. "Think of it while I place our food on the plates."

He went over to the dining table and gave a bit of spaghetti to both of them but saved enough for Ten's parents. 

"I got it!!" Taeyong looked at Ten while washing the dishes, "Yongie!" Ten grabbed some water and poured it into each cup. 

"Yongie? I mean I am not against it, but why Yongie?"

Ten walked over to Taeyong and started drying the dishes he washed. "Well, because 'yong' is the last part of your name, and I added the 'ie' because that's how I see you. A little cutie'." They both finished the dishes. "Now come on, Yongie. We need to eat before the food gets cold." 

They sat next to each other and began to dig into the food. "Wow, Yongie. This is amazing! It's a classic spaghetti dish, but it has a 'Yongie' taste to it." Taeyong didn't decide to respond but continued eating instead. Maybe he should give him a nickname too. 

"Tennie." 

Ten looked up from his plate. "Huh?" Taeyong focused his gaze on Ten. 

"Tennie has a nice ring to it. Sounds a bit like Yongie, but we could have matching nicknames." 

A bright smile was placed on Ten's face. "I love it."


	3. ( T_T)＼(^-^ ) [TEN POV]

In the 6th grade, Ten had a crush like any other kid would. But when he realized it wasn’t normal to have a crush on a boy, he became scared. Afraid to show his love. Between the bullying and disownment, he didn’t know what was worse. After a couple of years, his parents came to accept that Ten didn’t have an interest in girls. He as glad for the acceptance, since not all parents could support such a thing, yet that wouldn’t stop the bullying. The name, abuse, and disgust coming from these kids hurt him, although he had to hide it all from his parents.

All because of one person.

-

Entering the room, he saw all the students lined up in the back of the class. “Okay, students, we are going to have you sit next to your partner for the rest of the school year. I purposely picked your partner as someone you aren’t as close with. Choose a seat next to your partner. Go!” 

Taeyong walked over to Ten. A black sweater with ripped blue-washed jeans. Normal white high top Converse shoes with striped socks. It was a basic Taeyong outfit, but something felt off. “Come on, the back desk isn’t taken yet.”  _Was it his outfit?_ _No, it was what he normally wears._ _Was he wearing glasses?_ Ten got another glance. Nothing was on his face.

Taeyong sat at the left side of the desk, pulling out his sticker-covered laptop and a blue 2 in binder. Ten sat next to him, doing the same, but continued to glance over at Taeyong.  _That was it..._

Ten pulled down Taeyong’s hoodie and it revealed pretty light pink curled hair with a dangling earring on his right ear. “Wow..it’s so pretty, Yongie.” Taeyong seemed to become flustered. “Uh, yeah, thank you.” He opened his laptop, “let’s get to work.”

-

The school bell rang, signaling the students to leave the classroom. Ten follows Taeyong to his locker. He leans against the locker, cold metal pressed on his skin, getting a beautiful side view of Taeyong. “We can’t go to my place today sadly, so is it okay if we work over at yours?” Taeyong closed the locker and faced Ten, earring swaying side to side. “Yeah, it’s fine! Whenever you wanna work at your place we can, I really don’t care.” Taeyong let out a small chuckle and smile. “I promise tomorrow we can go over.” Ten nodded, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” 

-

Taeyong let out a long sigh and closed his laptop while stretching. He rubbed his eyes and started packing up, lifting his Jansport black backpack, keychains hitting each other creating a low jingle. “As I said, tomorrow, my place.” Ten walked Taeyong to the front, his checkered Vans squeaking against the hardwood floor. “But please makes sure you have snacks. I always get hungry while working.”  _Is he going to do it?_ Taeyong’s eyes closed as he chuckled.  _Yes._ “Anything for you, Master Tennie,” Taeyong while bowing. Ten let out a rather loud laugh, immediately covering his mouth with his hand once it was out for the entire world to hear. “Sorry..” Ten knew his face would be beet red, but Taeyong didn’t seem mind. “Relax around me, Ten. There is nothing to be embarrassed about,” Taeyong said whole petting Ten’s head. He began walking out the door but stopped on his heels. “Oh wait! Ten, would you like to sit at my lunch table? We have some of the same friends, and they sit at our table.” Ten brightened up. “That would be amazing, Yongie.” Taeyong, then, showed off a beautiful wide smile. “See you at lunch then, Tennie,” and he waved goodbye while turning his back, heading towards his house.

-

“Yongie, I don’t think this is such a good idea,” Ten said, walking into the cafeteria with Taeyong by his side. “It’s okay, some of your friends sit here too, remember?” They both walked closer to the table, lunch in hand. “Where do you normally eat anyway?” Ten slowed down a bit, “The roof. It’s quiet and peaceful.” Taeyong intertwined their arms. “Well, welcome to your new eating spot.”

They walked over and Ten could already see familiar faces. “Ten!” Johnny got out of his seat and hugged Ten, a little too tight. “Hey, Ten, kind of you to join us,” Taeil, his seat partner in period 5 English. Johnny dropped Ten and held his hand. “Sit next to me. These two chairs are the best on the whole table.”

After the whole interaction, Ten felt a shiver go down his spine. A pair of eyes looking through Ten’s soul, but as he looked around, everyone was either on the phones or just talking. A hand did appear in front of Ten’s face instead. “The name is Doyoung. Ten right?” Ten looked up and met the boy’s eyes. He shook the hand with a reply, “Correct. It’s nice to meet you, Doyoung.” A voice pierced through their mini-conversation. “Ten? I am not trying to be rude, but what kind of name is that?” Taeyong, who was sitting next to the spoken boy, smacked his shoulder. “That was still rude, Jaehyun. You didn’t even introduce yourself.” Ten was about to speak, but Johnny answered for him. “It isn’t his real name, just a nickname. Show them your ID.” So, Ten followed Johnny’s words.

“Now I understand why you have a nickname, sorry. As Taeyong, said, my name is Jaehyun.” Ten put his ID back in his wallet and proceeded to eat a potato chip from his lunch. “It’s okay, a lot of people ask me if that’s my real name. I’m Thai, so that’s why my name is so ‘long’.” Johnny rested his arm over Ten’s shoulder. “Trust me, I asked the same thing, Jaehyun. It’s okay he won’t stay salty over it.” 

Ten saw someone approach the table while everyone was in their own world. “Hey what’s up guys? Who’s the new guy?” Everyone looked up to the boy talking. “It’s Ten. Oh wait, I didn’t introduce myself did I..well I’m Yuta if  I already didn’t. And this is Hansol.” Yuta pointed to the boy that approached their table. “He is my man candy.” Ten became surprised.  _Man candy?_ “Wait..dont tell me you are homophobic.” Ten shook his head. “Seems the word hasn’t spread to you. I’ve come out as gay a year ago.” Johnny whispered into Ten’s ear. “He moved from Japan this year. That’s probably why he doesn’t know.” Ten looked over at Yuta, who was nodding his head. “Yeah, moved this year. But I’m glad you are gay. Now we can finally call us the gay table.”  _What?_

After lunch, Ten walked with Taeyong to his locker. “Hey..um I’m still wondering what Yuta was talking about at the table. He called it the ‘gay table’? Does that mean..” Taeyong covered his mouth with his hand.  It was soft. “Don’t say it too loud.” So, he is gay. “Trust me, I believe I would be the last person to tell people such a thing.” Taeyong looked into Ten’s eyes. He could feel the sincerity Taeyong’s eyes gave off. “Thank you.”

-

Once the 9th period ended, Taeyong and Ten met up at Tae’s locker like every day. “We are going to my place today and I’ve got snacks!!” Ten squealed at the mention of snacks. “You listened to me!!” A hug came Taeyong’s way. “Woah, calm down its just snacks.” He chuckled like he always does. “Come on. Let’s go before the snacks are gone.”

They reached Taeyong’s house, but Ten doesn’t even know if he is allowed to look at it. The whole thing looks so expensive. “It’s okay Tennie, it’s not like looking at it will make you pay a million dollars.” Ten nodded and followed Taeyong to the gate. Once it was opened after Taeyong put in a code, Ten could get an even better view of the whole place. It wasn’t that big, but wow was it beautiful. The trees, to the flowers, all the way to the pool you can see in the backyard. Everything was so perfect. “As you said, welcome to mi casa.”

-

When they walked into Taeyong’s room, the whole thing looked so normal compared to the entire house. It was like any teenage boy’s room. A few band posters were hung up on the pretty light green walls. Photos of friends were up along the bed frame. Bed perfectly made, white and black striped blanket, tucked into the frame. Not a single lone clothing found on the floor, but what seems like homework and books instead. “This bedroom screams Taeyong.” His eyes settled on the warm look given from Tae. “Well, of course, it is my room after all.” He took some pillows off his bed, three basic gray fluffy ones. “We can sit on these while we work. I’ll go get the snacks.” A smiles spread across Ten’s face. “You do that.” 

Ten started unpacking the project materials but started looking around the room once more. He left his backpack fall on the floor. Ten’s eyes fell upon each and every picture. He could see some of the people from the lunch table in the photos. Jaehyun, the one who asked about his name, was in a lot of them.  _They must be close. _ He looked at his bedside table, just a simple lamp and tissue box, but something was under it. He slowly pulled out the small object from under the box, it was a photo. The words, “Taeyong’s 5th birthday” written on the back. He flipped over the picture and dropped it immediately.  _No fucking way._ _This can’t be._ He stared at the photo that fell on the ground.  _It made so much sense._ Ten’s shaking hands picked up the photo once more, and the door flew open. “Hey, Ten, I got us some-“ Taeyong stopped mid-sentence and looked at Ten. He must have known right away what Ten was looking at because he dropped the food and rushed over to Ten to rip the picture right out of his hands. “Leave now, Ten!!!” He couldn’t believe it. He was in so much shock, but Taeyong yelling at Ten broke him. He ran out the door, with just grabbing his backpack, tears falling down his face. He didn’t care for the left project materials left at the room, he just ran home as fast as he could. 

_ Taemin and Minho are Taeyong’s parents. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait! I wanted the chapter to be special since the big event happened. Tell me if I made any errors and just feedback. I love to see what you guys have to say. Here are some songs I recommend since I want to start a song recommendation. U&I by Jonghyun, Vibe by 1TEAM, 0&4 (Japanese version or known as Kousikondou on Spotify) by ONEWE, and SHIFT by SHINee. Taeyong’s teaser was released and omg that whole thing was so hot. Never thought Taeyong shooting Taeyong would be such a turn on. ~ ash


	4. ( T_T)＼(^-^ ) [TEN POV]

Ten tossed and turned on his bed, listening to his cat, Rin, shift in her sleep, staring at the ticking light blue clock. Ever since what happened last night, there was no way he could face school with ease. Like, they sat at the same lunch table, and seat partners for a whole period. On top of that, they have to work on a project, which they couldn’t even continue with, due to the picture incident. He could at least eat on the rooftop like he normally did, but would be killed by his own parents if he skipped history class. Ten could have just said he was sick, but unless he was dying from a disease. He was left with nothing. 

Was he the only one to know about it, or were there other people too. I mean there were rumors that his parents just died from a car crash or something. Others saying they were part of the mafia, and many just thought he was an orphan, but that didn’t explain how rich he was. One person even thought he killed his own parents and took all their money, but knowing his true parents made a lot of sense. Not only are they idols, but also gay, which is not taken lightly here in Korea.

After the way Taeyong exploded at Ten. He didn’t know how Taeyong would act around him. Would he hate him forever, or be able to understand that Ten would not tell anyone about his parents. There was only one way to know.

-

Ten entered the cafeteria, panicking in the inside. He had no lunch, but apple juice, just in case Taeyong still hated his guts, causing Ten to puke. It was something he was not proud of, but nervous tensions make him nauseous. 

The flash back happened. Taeyong’s eyes went wide, shock spread across that beautiful face. Stuttering was the first thing to travel out his mouth, followed by a loud smack of the snacks making contact with the hardwood flooring. Neither one flinched. It all happened so fast, but also like time slowed down. The shouted words spoken made Ten’s fight or flight instinct ignite. He grabbed the navy blue bookbag and ran out of the house, leaving supplies which Ten later found out. Tears blurred his vision, causing him to trip and skid his knee. He hated that day.

The skid on his knee, now full on display, covered by a Hello Kitty band-ade. He was wearing his ‘I’m depressed, don’t talk to me’ outfit, a full on black attire. Taeil, that one really nice kid in 5th period English, told him to sit at the table, or else he would have his ass beat. That scared Ten. So, he listened. He saw everyone there looking back, but he didn’t make eye contact with any of them. Just sat down next to Johnny. 

Being the protective person he his, Johnny wrapped an arm around Ten and allowed him to lean against his shoulder. “What’s wrong, Ten? Did something happen?”

_ “Hey, Ten!” Little eight year old Ten whipped around to his best friend Sicheng. He ran towards him, seeing a stuffed bear being hugged by Sicheng’s tiny arms. He hands the bear over to Ten, “Give it to Taeyong…he looks lonely.” And being the kind child he was, Ten grabbed the bear and headed towards Taeyong, who was sitting at the swings by himself. “Taeyong, have this!” Ten places the bear into Taeyong’s tiny hands. “My name is Ten, and yours is Taeyong. They both start with the same letter!!” Taeyong looked at Ten for the first time. Little Ten felt butterflies in his stomach, but too young to understand. That look sparked something in him though. Taeyong’s dark brown eyes looking through his long eyelashes. “Thanks, Ten.” _

It was the same look Ten got before he rushed out of the cafeteria. He heard the boys at the table shout at him to come back, but he couldn’t. There was no way he could. He ran towards the nearest bathroom and into a stall. He heard the bathroom door open and a knock against the stall. “Ten.”

He threw up at the sound of the voice. “Ten, are you okay?” Obviously he wasn’t, and the person in the bathroom realized it, so after the throw up fest, Ten unlocked the door, to see Taeyong. “You’re fine now. Good.” And out went Taeyong.

-

He wasn’t fine. No way was he in any shape or form. Ten thought, just maybe, Taeyong would have forgiven him and just forget about what happened. He didn’t tell anyone, because he knew Taeyong didn’t want a single soul to know. But he guesses Taeyong thinks otherwise. 

While walking to 7th period study hall, he was pulled into a closet. “Let me go!!” A hand was placed over his mouth. “It’s okay, Ten. It’s just me, Johnny.” Ten relaxed, now knowing it was him.

“So, you know?” He understood what Johnny was talking about. “Yeah, but how do you know?” He let out a low laugh. “I’ve known him for years. And I mean YEARS. He learned to trust me and know I wouldn’t tell anyone, so he told me. Everyone in our circle knows. Except Hansol. We’ve known Taeyong for a while and he gave in, and told us. Yuta was actually the first to know.”

Ten didn’t understand. “Well, then why was he so angry when I found out?” Johnny stayed silent for a while, because of passing footsteps. “It’s wasn’t anger. He was just shocked, and that’s the way he reacts. Also, you guys haven’t known each other long. That’s probably why he didn't want you to know yet. But who knows, maybe he will forget about it. I mean you are also gay, and I’ve known you ever too. You wouldn’t have said anything.” Johnny does know him too well. “And I didn’t. Please tell Taeyong that. Anywho, I need to get to study hall or Mr. Jung will kill me.” Even in the dimly lit closet, Ten could see Johnny’s smile. “Go, go, I just wanted to let you know some things.”

-

Ten reached for the door, his hands shaking. He had a feeling that this class was not going to go well. Ten made his way to his desk without looking up from the ground. Why did Mr. Chae need to rearrange the seating chart?

Ten sat down and saw Taeyong’s hand picking up his pencil, writing something, but he did not dare look up to face the other.

He blamed himself for this entire mess. If he just didn’t go through Taeyong’s stuff, everything would have not fallen apart.

“Psst,” said someone beside him, leaning over. Ten turned in his chair and saw Yuta? What was he doing here? “Meet me in the bathroom,” and out walked Yuta, right before Mr. Chae walked in. 

Ten got up out of his chair, almost slamming it back into the desk just so Taeyong could look up at him, and marched his way to the front, to ask to use the restroom.

\- 

Walking into the bathroom, Ten sees a man with sunglasses and a black mask—definitely Yuta—staring into the mirror sink, mummering quiet words.

“Creepy,” was the first thing to come out of Ten’s mouth. Yuta looked back and took off his sunglasses. “Hey, I don’t wanna be found out if we get in trouble. Anyways, listen to me since this needs to be quick.” Ten was pushed into the big stall at the end of the bathroom. Yuta locks the stall and then turns around to Ten.

“I’ve been where you have been.” Yuta lowered his mask. “Back in 3rd grade, when I lived in Japan, since I was born there, Taeyong went to my school for a short period of time. We were best friends, but when I found out about his parents, he was forced to leave Japan and return back to Korea. His parents bought out my parents, so we wouldn’t tell anyone.” Yuta looked down onto the ground. “My parents then moved to Korea for job reasons, and by the luck of chance, I was transferred to Taeyong’s school.” He let out a big sigh, something he probably was holding in for a long time. “He wasn’t very accepting at first—completely ignoring me, moved away whenever I got close like I was a disease, and going to enough to ask the teacher to switch seats in Chemistry class. It was not fun, but until we were forced to study together, that’s when we had a long talk, and he gave in.”

Yuta took his soft hands into his own. “I just hope Taeyong won’t do the same to you. We’ve talked about your guys’ relationship, and he really enjoys being around you. I just don’t want this one thing to ruin everything you both had.” He finally let go and looked at his watch. “Make sure to keep pushing him. If you give up now, then it will fall apart. I’m sure we both know you don’t want that.” He opened the stall and pushed the restroom door open, but stood there for a second. “Hope everything goes well, Ten. Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. I have been way too busy with school and haven’t be able to focus on anything else, not even able to read other people’s fanfics to get inspiration. This was a little longer than my other chapters, but barely. I suck at writing long chapters and I feel it’s nice to build things up slowly, so that’s what I am doing. Hopefully this one wasn’t too bad. Some parts I didn’t really like, but they needed to be added in. Feel free to leave a comment and kudos. Comments really do make me feel happy and also leave complaints or whatever. I need such things to improve my writing for you guys. Catch you in the next update ~ ash 💜


	5. ( T_T)＼(^-^ ) [TY POV]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: I hated the rooftop scene so I added a lot more than last time, so I recommend to reread this chapter! also knock on - nct127, and no manners - superm are the perfect songs for this entire chapter, it will set an amazing atmosphere.

“Hey,” Jaehyun said, making Taeyong look up from his book. “Maybe you should let this thing with Ten go.” He seemed to always tell Taeyong what to do. “No,” Taeyong replied, closing his book. “Taeyong...the project is due soon and you haven’t made any progress since the incident, plus it’s gone on for too long,” Jaehyun sighed and hopped off the bed to join the pink-haired boy on the ground. “I haven’t seen Johnny in forever, you need to help your man out.”

Taeyong looked over at Jaehyun, “First off, it’s been a week. Second, I won’t make up with Ten just so you can be with your little crush.” Jaehyun knew that he would say that, just be the way he was looking at him. “I’ve seen the way you were acting around Ten. The way you looked at him. I’m not an idiot Taeyong. I know you too well.” Taeyong scoffed. “You think I like him, after such a thing he did? He invaded my privacy. I cannot like such a person.” 

Jaehyun gave up, knowing how stern Taeyong can be. “I was just saying what I saw. And maybe it was an accident. He was maybe just looking around your room and saw it. You never hide it well anyway.” Jaehyun pushed himself off the ground and walked over to his bedside table. “It’s right here. On display for everyone. If I was Ten, of course, I would take a look at your room. I think this whole thing is your fault, not gonna lie.” Jaehyun placed the birthday photo back on his table. “I’m thirsty, I’ll be right back.” 

-

Okay, so maybe Jaehyun was right, but that didn’t mean Taeyong would forgive Ten so easily. He has done that too many times with people and ended up being hurt in the end. 

He wouldn’t have talked to Ten for the next couple of days, if it wasn’t for Jaehyun forcing him, with the encouragement of everyone else at the table. They bugged him ever since Ten rushed out of the cafeteria and into the bathrooms, and in Yuta’s words, “messed up everything since the beginning.” 

Jaehyun and Taeyong were now at the doors leading to the rooftop where Ten ate lunch. They both decided this would be the best time since no one else but Johnny, Ten, Taeyong, and Jaehyun would be up there. No one ever comes to the rooftop other than the janitors cleaning during winter and fall. “Just go out there, ask to talk to Ten and then apologize,” Jaehyun nearly pushing him out the door was pleading.

“I just told you I wouldn’t apologize that easily. I should just not address it at all.”Jaehyun gave him his famous death glare. “That would make everything worse! If I have to Taeyong, I will throw you all the way over there, so do it yourself.”

Taeyong gave up at the mini-argument and sighed. His light pink hair swiftly moving as he pushed it back in anxiety. He opened the big metal doors wide and heard laughter stop as soon they entered. Taeyong first saw Johnny, him being to the right of Ten, and then his eyes met Ten’s. It’s not like they haven’t seen each other over the past week, but they never have met gazes which brought a weird feeling after not seeing his eyes in so long.

Time must have slowed down because the walk towards Ten was painful. The rooftop’s atmosphere became heavy—Ten standing at the sight of Taeyong, Johnny grasping Ten’s hand to pull him back down, and Taeyong’s footsteps in the quiet area mixing in with the crow of birds. They were sitting quite far from the doors, causing the tension to rise. 

Taeyong finally made it towards the two boys after what felt like hours. He stopped right in front of them, feeling the glares from both.

“I need to talk to Ten please, Johnny.” He could see the hesitation in Johnny’s movements, his denim jacket ruffling as he crosses his arms. Even though Johnny has always been close to Taeyong, they both knew Ten was more important than him. Johnny stood up, and towered over Taeyong.

“Please, don’t do anything stupid, Taeyong,” and with that Johnny leaned down to Ten. “Come to me if anything bad happens,” Johnny whispered into Ten’s ear, not quite enough that Taeyong couldn’t hear. And with that, Johnny left, walking to Jaehyun he supposed.

“What causes you to be here, Taeyong,” Ten said with a quiet voice.

Well Taeyong himself didn’t even know. It may have been himself missing the presence of Ten, or Jaehyun forcing him, but either cause, he couldn’t handle the awkwardness between the two. _Okay, Taeyong, just say something._

“Our project is due in a week. We should finish it soon.”_ Nice job Taeyong.. _

“Huh?” Ten must have expected an apology because even though his eyes didn’t widen, Taeyong could see something along the lines of hurt or betrayal, but he didn’t argue. Instead he took a big breath, his olive bomber jacket with a black sweatshirt underneath rising up and down. “O-okay. We can just finish it at my house for the next week, if that’s fine with you,” Ten said with slight stutters. He stared at the ground, most likely not wanting to make eye contact with the elder.

“That’s fine. Oh yeah also-” Taeyong heistated, not wanting a bad response, but continued anyway. “It would be nice if you could sit back at our table. Everyone has been feeling down ever since you left.” That took a lot more strength than Taeyong had to say that.

Ten was about to speak, opening, but closing his mouth. Taeyong gets it though. Being ignored for a week, and then them inviting you back into their life, it’s a little much for Ten.

“I will think about it, but this isn’t a yes nor no.”

“Alright then, see you in History class.” 

Taeyong proceeded to walk towards the doors leading back downstairs and saw Jaehyun with Johnny talking.

“W-wait. Um..nevermind.”

Taeyong looked back and saw Ten just sit immediately back down on the dirty concrete floor, most likely covered in bird feces.

“It’s okay, Ten. You can tell me anything,” Taeyong said while walking back to Ten.

Ten looked up from his eyelashes, batting as he blinked. He didn’t want to make Ten scared, so he sat down next to him. 

“Are you still angry at me?”

There was only one answer to this question. “No, and I never was. I was just acting out of shock.”

Ten let out a long sigh he probably was holding in for awhile. “Thank you, for not getting angry. I was scared the entire time that you were!”

Taeyong chuckled, something he realized he did a lot, and ruffled Ten’s raven hair. “Lunch is almost done, I need to head back. I’ll see you later, Tennie.”

Ten’s face lit up at the pet name. “See you, Yongie.”

_ I’m sorry. _

He stood up and walked back to the metal doors, seeing Jaehyun and Johnny talking.

“Everything is fine, Johnny. You don’t have to worry,” Taeyong said and pulled Jaehyun away from the tall man. 

“U-uh see you soon, Johnny!!” Jaehyun shouted while waving to him.

-

“What the heck, Taeyong. I was having a nice conversation with Johnny.” Jaehyun and Taeyong were at the library picking out books for their English essay. “Yeah, but I don’t need you in his pants right away. You gotta be cool. That’s something you aren’t.” Jaehyun took great offense to that, “Sure. Like ignoring someone for over a week just because you are a salty person and not even apologizing for being rude is ‘cool’.” Taeyong hit his shoulder for that reply. “Hey, don’t forget I’m the older one here.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah..whatever. Let’s just get these books and head out of here.” 

-

History class came sooner than Taeyong thought it would. He made his way to the empty desk. Ten wasn’t there yet, so it gave him enough time to calm down. After a minute, Taeyong heard laughing in the hallway. He looked out at saw Johnny and Ten talking to each other, and must have said goodbyes since Ten walked into the class afterwards. Taeyong and Johnny were close too, but Ten seemed to have a deeper relationship with him. 

Ten sat down next to Taeyong and gave a little hi. “Oh, hey.” The teacher walked in and class started. It was a usual boring history class, nothing was due except for the project and that reminded Taeyong that he would be at Ten’s house later that day. He hoped it would be awkward, since the rooftop in counter was not something he liked. They were uncomfortable with each other then, and still with him talking to Ten when he didn’t understand something, Ten was distant. It made Taeyong feel bad, but he couldn’t be angry because it is what he deserves for being such a jerk to Ten. He would have to apologize soon, but at the same time, Ten did invade his privacy.

Life really had to pull this on him now, and everyone knows life isn’t nice to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My update was faster this time?! I really don’t know. I might not update for a little longer since I’m kinda stuck on what to write next, but hopefully this chapter isn’t bad, but I know it wasn’t one of my best. Make sure to leave a kudos and comment. I got some comments last time and it made me really happy to see people enjoy this. I hope this chapter wasn’t a disappointment!! ~ ash 💜


	6. ( T_T)＼(^-^ ) [TY POV]

Taeyong's hands, tightly gripping his bookbag straps for the past 2 minutes, shake out of anxiety. He has been walking with Ten to his house in the breezy fall day. Taeyong doesn't remember the last time he was this nervous, maybe when he met Jonghyun, his idol.

"Are you okay, Tae?” Ten looked over his shoulder. "You have been very quiet and distant." There was worry in his voice and Taeyong immediately felt bad. "Oh no, its nothing. I'm just trying to get my mind back into this project stuff." Ten let out a small laugh and nodded.

When they arrived, Taeyong noticed the house look the same as it did weeks ago, but Ten's room changed a bit. "Sorry, it's a little bit of a mess. I didn't know you would come over 'til lunch." He picked up the stranded clothing and trash. Taeyong hoped there was no bad reason for the mess. "Here I am finished, you can just sit on my bed," Ten said while taking his backpack off his shoulders. They both pulled out the materials needed and reread where the left off on their report. 

"I feel like we should write about some of the victims' stories." Taeyong nodded and let Ten search things up while he was typing. They kept up this for a bit, about 30 minutes until Taeyong looked over at Ten. He always knew Ten was attractive. Anyone with a good taste in people would know, but he looked especially adorable today with his overalls and a striped long-sleeved shirt to compliment his now curled black hair. Ten was also wearing a tinted lip balm which made his lips stand out.

_I must be going insane. _Taeyong couldn't help but stare at the younger male. Ten, himself, seemed to notice it too. He turned to look over at Taeyong. "Is there something on my lips?" Ten asked while wiping his soft, pink lips. Taeyong shook his head vigorously. "I-It's nothing, sorry." _Why was I even looking at his lips in the first place? _

Ten leaned in, way too close to Taeyong's face, enough to feel his hot breath. "Or is it something else," Ten whispered against Taeyong's ear. He shivered at the seductive voice. Ten chuckled quietly and pulled away. "I am just joking, sorry~." He went back to searching up more stories for their report.

Before Taeyong could process what happened, a little cat crawled onto Taeyong's lap suddenly and purred. "That's my cat, Rin," Ten said while petting its orange and white mixed fur. "She never really does this to people. You know crawl onto them, except for me, so I am honestly appalled at this." Taeyong felt Ten's gaze on him while he was looking at Rin. It felt warm and sweet. Taeyong took his direction towards Ten and placed his hand on Ten's cheek lightly. He dragged it upwards to ruffle his. 

"Hey! What was that for?!" Taeyong just chuckled, music to Ten ears. They stayed quiet for a bit, letting each other be comfortable with one another. Instead of just staying frozen, he knows he would have to apologize for everything. He placed his hand on Ten's shoulder, which caused a gasp from the younger and a light pink tint across his cheeks. It was like he wasn't being so confident a second ago.

"I think it is time for me to apologize. The way I just ignored you, and causing us to rush with our project was a shitty thing to do." Taeyong rubbed Ten's shoulder soothingly. 

"It's fine, Taeyong. I mean, me finding out personal information that you obviously didn't want to tell me is something worth ghosting me for." Ten's gaze met Taeyong's until he immediately looked back down to his lap. There was no way Taeyong could let Ten forgive him that easily. God, Ten is such a caring person, too sweet for this world.

Taeyong gently lifted Ten's chin so their gazes could meet once again. "There has to be some way I can repay you. Even though you said it was okay, Ten, I can see past your lies." Their faces were coming closer than they should and Taeyong did the unexpected. He swiped his thumb against Ten's lips and immediately regretted it. "Uh, wait, I'm sorry," Taeyong said, thinking he was taking this too fast. They just made up after a fight and neither one of them had shown a romantic interest. 

"I-no, it's okay." Taeyong took a quick look over to Ten, to see him once again sporting a pink blush, a bit redder this time, traveling towards his ears. _Did he get a new piercing? _ Their moment seemed to be intimate so Taeyond decided to ask a question. "Have you ever," Taeyong proceed to say looking at the poster down on the floor and saw how their bodies were closer than awhile ago, "had feelings for someone, Tennie?" He said making sure to add the nickname.

He didn't look at Taeyong right away but was frozen in place. He began fiddling with his thumbs, obviously nervous. Taeyong didn't want to put him in that situation, but when he was about to speak, Ten interrupted him.

"I don't know. Feelings can be complicated. But I've never been in a relationship before if that kind of answers your question," Ten said while ruffling his own hair quickly. "I just haven't found the right person yet."

Taeyong nods. "That is understandable," he states while gazing into Ten's eyes. There is something just so beautiful about them that Taeyong can't put a finger on. All he knows is that they are easy to get lost in. Taeyong hears the door to Ten's bedroom open and sees dread fill Ten's gorgeous eyes while staring at something behind him. The older boy turns around in the soft bed to meet eyes with a middle-aged male. He had some gray hairs, but most of his hair was black and was wearing a gray button-up shirt with baggy dark blue jeans.

"Who's this person, Chittaphon?" the man said.

"I-I he is just a friend.." Ten scoots away from Taeyong, his hand that was on his thigh leaving with him, the warmth filling in with coldness. 

"Chittaphon. Then may you please explain why you two were so close together." The man steps closer causing Ten to stand up and step away. 

"We were working on a history project, that's it, dad."

Ten's dad? It made more sense to Taeyong, but why would Ten seem so scared by his dad is all Taeyong could think about. 

"What causes you to be here. Mom didn't say anything to me about you coming to visit, " Ten said, noticeable angry in his voice, yet still trembling. This sent a red flag to Taeyong. He doesn't notice a good tension between the two.

"May we finish up our project? Our deadline is soon," Taeyong said while standing in front of Ten, protectively.

Ten's dad chuckled, "You have no right to speak to me that way, young man. This is between Chittaphon and me." He came closer to Taeyong, staring right into his eyes. Taeyong felt something would happen if he didn't do anything.

"A step closer and I call the police."

That seemed to scare him a bit, seeing that his mocking smile dropped. Taeyong could feel Ten's body pressed against his out of fear. He can feel his heavy breath on his neck and Ten's hands gripping his shirt wetting it as well from his tears, possibly wrinkling it in the process, but who really cares.

"I have not done any physical harm on you boys though, what could they do?" the older man said after a while. 

Taeyong scoffed, "Even with no physical damage to us, the police can kick you out of this house and we can file a restraining order against you, so I would leave now while you can." Taeyong wrapped an arm around Ten, even though it was somewhat uncomfortable for him since Ten was behind him, it seemed to calm him down.

The dad spoke no more and stormed out of the bedroom, shutting the front door soon after. Ten immediately hugged Taeyong. "Thank you so much, Yongie. I am sorry for all of this..." 

Taeyong embraced the hug. He could tell Ten was no longer shedding tears yet still letting out tiny sobs. He rubbed the younger's back while slowly lowering them to sit on the bed. After a couple of minutes of the two hugging, Taeyong heard soft breathing from the other boy in his arms. He slowly tried to lift Ten's head without waking him up, just to see him sleeping soundly in his arms.

Taeyong chuckled, "I believe the project can wait a little while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo, finally after such a long time of not updating this story, i finally added another chapter. if you guys didn't know, i only write this story during school and this chapter was held up because of winter break and since we worked on something else for a while in writing class. hopefully, this chapter wasn't disappointing and we got to meet ten's dad but why the bad chemistry?? well, that will be explained later. please leave comments on how you thought of this chapter and kudos to let me know if you guys enjoy it. i have a big portion of the next chapter is done, so i hope it wont take months for me to update again. see you soon! ~ ash


	7. ( T_T)＼(^-^ ) [TEN POV]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: this chapter has like one sentence mentioning abuse, so please be aware!

Ten heard crickets when his body woke up but still was too tired to open his eyes. Warmth was covering the Thai boy from head to toe, making it rather hard for him to get up and check the time on his phone. He became slightly startled when he felt something underneath him move, causing Ten's eyes to shoot wide open and look what he was laying upon.

There, he saw Taeyong's sleeping body hugging him close. It was quite a beautiful sight to see, the older boy so innocent while asleep. His soft pink hair, even more, faded than before, was all ruffled up. Eyelids closed but fluttering a bit, indicating how deep in sleep he was. Slightly chapped lips parted, but pinker than ever and even quiet snores that weren't loud enough to be considered annoying.

Ten silently wonders if everyone looked so pretty and peaceful when they were asleep. Ten tried to escape Taeyong's hold, but it only caused him to hug tighter.

"Stay..."

Ten didn't know if it was part of Taeyong's dream or what, but he didn't object. The younger brought the covers up for the both of them once again and snuggled against his hyung, enjoying the warmth he gave off. He quickly thought about the incident at Taeyong's house, how lonely he must feel without his parents home and having to keep his entire family a secret. He lived a harder life than Ten thought he had, but all Ten could give was a pity.

-

After waking up once more in the evening with Taeyong, they both tried to finish up their project. Not long after, the latter left his house with a hug and goodbye. It was the next day and luckily a Saturday, so Ten checked the weather on his phone to decide if it was a nice time to stroll his way to the park. He noticed it would be perfect weather, so he texted his close friend to meet him there and started to change. 

Ten slipped on his casual gray sweater and made his way down the stairs to put his shoes on. "Mom! I will spend a bit of time at the park, so no need to make breakfast for me," Ten yelled from the entrance. His mom replied with a quick okay and "stay safe, honey." With that, he stepped outside, the autumn breeze hitting him square in the face as he closed the front door behind him.

Ten loved walking in the nice autumn weather. It's one of his favorite seasons, spring being a close second. Whenever it wasn't raining or too cold out, he would meet his best friend at the park close to his house just to talk or goof around. The park was a quick three-minute walk and once he arrived, Ten spotted the tall, younger boy sitting at a bench.

"Yukhei! You are early today. Normally I am always the one who has to wait for you," Ten said while running over to his friend. He sat next to Yukhei on the bench and took a quick look at his outfit. The lengthy boy was wearing ripped tight black jeans with a plain yellow shirt underneath his brown jean jacket. His light brown hair wasn't styled up as it normally is, his fringe falling back onto his forehead as he pushed it back. 

Yukhei chuckled, placing a hand on Ten's thigh. "My mom woke me up early after seeing the weather knowing I am always the late one to show up," he said while then returning to snack on some almonds he had in a bag that was almost empty. Ten took a handful from the bag and shoved the crunchy nuts into his mouth. He told his mom not to make him breakfast, so of course, he would be rather famished. 

"Well, let's go-ahead to the diner since you seem like one hungry fellow," said Yukhei. They both stood up and walked to the little diner a few blocks away from the park. It was a cute, basic diner. The food wasn't immaculate, but it always quenched their hunger since whenever they went to meet together in the morning, they both skip on the most important meal of the day their parents offer to make.

The taller boy opened the entrance door, the bells above the door signaling when a customer came in, chiming as they always do. Even though the place looked a bit rugged outside, it had a very pretty interior. The main hue they chose was a light blue which by far was the best choice for the mini diner, yet had hints of gray and white. It always had the aroma of coffee and fresh-baked pastries which pleased Ten in more ways than one.

Both boys decided to sit at the table they frequently eat at, if no one was already sat down, which placed them in the far right corner of the diner. It took a little longer for waiters to come to them, but it gave them time to converse if they needed to. Ten noticed after a bit that Yukhei seemed anxious for no apparent reason. 

"Is there something wrong, Yukhei? Your eyes are going everywhere at every second," Ten stated. Yukhei met the older's eyes and stopped what he was doing. He leaned in forward from across the table and motioned Ten to get closer.

"Last time, when I was here with Sicheng, there was this adorable boy as our waiter. He was quite short compared to me, kinda your height and had rounded rose gold glasses that looked so beautiful with his fluffy chestnut brown hair," Yukhei said, he was quiet like he was worried someone could hear him even though no one was seated near them. The younger took some napkins from a metal napkin dispenser and placed them by his elbow as well as handing them to Ten. "I think I am-"

Yukhei was cut off by a waiter coming to their table. The waiter was rather petite for a boy that looked around their age and matched the description of the younger's little crush. Ten knew it was definitely the boy when he saw Yukhei's eyes enlarge and him stuttering to tell him what beverage he wanted.

"He'll just take an apple juice and I would like some coffee, please," Ten said for Yukhei, not waiting for the other to finish his sentence. The waiter nodded and went back into the kitchen to get their drinks. He also handed them two menus before he left, so Ten was busy searching for a meal while Yukhei remained frozen in his spot.

Ten placed down his menu onto the table, snapping in Yukhei's face so he would stop staring at nothing.

"So I am guessing that's the boy you mentioned?" Yukhei only nodded and soon after, the small boy came back with their drinks in his hand. Ten noticed he looked a bit familiar, so he decided to ask the waiter a question.

"I think I've seen you somewhere. Do you go to Kyungbock High School?" The waiter seemed taken aback from the sudden question. 

"Uh...yeah. How do you know?" The boy tightened his grip on the notepad he was holding. Ten must-have scared the boy, so he started flailing his arms.

"I am sorry, it's just I go there as well and I think I've seen you in the hallways or something because you look very familiar."

That seemed to calm him down since he let out a laugh and smiled, all while pushing his glasses further up his nose bridge. "Oh no, I should be the one apologizing. I just thought you were a creep or something." He scratched the back of his head. "My name is Mark. Mark Lee." He held out his hand for a shake.

"My name is Ten, like the number, but don't worry it's just a nickname." He took Mark's hand into his own and shook it. Mark turned his attention over to Yukhei who had been staring at him the entire time.

"And you are?"

Yukhei snapped out of his daze and responded, "Um...Won Yukhei. Yeah." They shook each other's hands and Ten swears he saw something spark between them, but that's a secret he could not tell Yukhei.

"Well Ten and Yukhei, I will give you a bit more time to figure out what you would prefer to eat." And off went the tiny boy.

-

Ten hummed and rubbed his now full stomach. He heard the little chimes once he pushed the door open to leave the diner one last time. Yukhei left to use the restroom so Ten decided to wait outside for the other. He got a bit bored after some time, so Ten pulled out his phone to check his social media. He was on Instagram, double-tapping the screen on his friends' posts, but paused when he saw @lee_tyong 's recent picture. The older's faded pink hair was now dyed black with bright blue highlights. Long gone is the soft, innocent look and in comes the handsome, sexy Taeyong. He always has been, but the pink gave a more delicate look on the other.

His hand hovered over the picture, but he double-tapped (also secretly screenshotted) the post and placed his phone back into his jean pocket. He heard the soft chimes once again and looked over to the sound's direction, just to see Yukhei hold up a white item.

"Dude, you will never believe what I just got," he said walking towards the Thai boy.

Ten straightened his posture against the diner's wall and smiled. "Let me guess...a napkin?" A soft punch to the arm was sent flying his way.

"No! Mark's phone number, duh." Ten rolled his eyes, not believing the younger. "Hey, I seriously am not kiddin', take a look for yourself."

Ten was handed the napkin Yukhei had in his hand and opened it up to see Mark's name and numbers beside it. "Wow, our little boy is growing up." Ten faked a sniffle and wiped the dry skin underneath his eye. "I am so proud of you." The boy placed a hand on the taller one's shoulder, but he shrugged it off in a playful matter while taking back the napkin from Ten's hand.

"Come on, I just wanna swing!" Yukhei whined. Ten nodded, agreeing with the younger.

_

No longer standing in front of the diner, shoes crunching leaves underneath them, the two boys decided to return to the park after having a nice breakfast meal. The wind blew through their now tousled hair, one even sniffling because of the slightly colder weather. Ten and Yukhei chattered their way to the swingsets and placed themselves onto the thigh-squeezing, somewhat uncomfortable, rubber swings.

This was their hideaway, even though it was very public. It held so many memories for both of them. The wind calmed down into a small breeze and the two enjoyed mother nature's noises for a moment.

"My...other...dad, he came home yesterday," were the words that pierced through their comfortable silence. Ten didn't even need to open his eyes to know Yukhei's were wide open.

"What happened? Did he hurt you again?" Yukhei's worried voice spoke. The older slowly opened his eyes to meet his friend's. He feels Yukhei's large hand on his thigh, tensing the muscles underneath from the unexpected touch as he smiles at Yukhei, whos face scrunched up out of confusion.

"You know the boy, Taeyong. The one I talk about often?" Yukhei nodded as a reply. "Well, he saved me from him." Yukhei's eyes, once again, were enlarged at the statement. Yukhei was stunned. Ten expected that reaction, the younger always gave him a show.

"So you are saying, this Taeyong guy saved you from that monster?! But, how though." 

Ten took his sweet time explaining exactly what happened from the conversations exchanged, to the littlest details as he started to slowly swing, Yukhei's hand now off his thigh.

"It's like Taeyong was an angel sent to me."

The raven-haired boy looked over at his friend and could tell he was in deep thought. Normally, Ten could frequently read his expressions and understand the thoughts going through Yukhei's mind, yet this time he was dumbfounded at the fact he couldn't this one time. He slowed down his swinging since he picked up the pace while talking to Yukhei and asked, "Won Yukhei, what are you thinking?"

The younger's eyes slowly raised to look straight back at Ten's.

"I think you have feelings for Taeyong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this wasn't a boring chapter. i think it was. you guys should let me know in the comments!! i see we are going to almost hit 1,000 hits and omg that is amazing! i am glad to see people enjoy this horrible story. but i just wanted to mention mark plays a big role later on for you guys wondering why he is in the plot. anyways, see you until the next chapter!!! ~ ash


	8. ( T_T)＼(^-^ ) [TEN POV]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains homophobia, mentions of abuse and bullying, as well as talks of therapy and depression.

_Ten clutched the pink envelope in his hands, heart beating dangerously fast._

_He was hiding behind one of the five large pillars the school had in the middle of the courtyard. Supposedly they each had special meanings, but who cares about that. The Thai boy heard small chatter getting closer and shut his eyes tight. He took deep breaths, trying to calm down his pounding heart. He finally heard exchanged goodbyes and footsteps approaching even closer to Ten. The boy quickly pulled out a purple sticky note he had in his back pocket and reread the sloppy hangul written in black ink. He knew this was his only chance to take a risk, to be the brave, confident person he is._

_Ten took one last large breath and stepped out into the open world. He stepped right in front of a tall, yet somewhat bulky boy. The student looked perfect to Ten. The way his short hair fell right above his eyes, black locks that looked ever so soft. His strong, yet soft coffee brown eyes staring right at his. Not only one, but three buttons open on his school uniform that lays upon his broad shoulders. Pants that fit his long, lengthy legs perfectly, and his shiny black shoes to match everything else._

_"Um...Ten. Can you move out of the way?"_

_The shorter revealed the pink envelope that was behind his back as soon as the boy talked to him, the name "Park Minjoo" written across it. Yet the boy only stared._

_"What is this?" Minjoo pointed to the pink item in his hands._

_"M-may you please read it," Ten said in his accented Korean._

_Luckily, the tall man took the envelope and pulled out the letter inside it. Ten felt like it took years for him to read the simple hangul printed in black. When he heard a laugh and saw the letter drop to his feet, Ten lifted his head that was originally looking down at the ground._

_"A love letter. From you."_

_Ten nodded._

_"You faggot."_

_The Thai boy felt a pang in his chest._

_Minjoo stepped closer to him and pressed a finger against his forehead, the force pushing him back._

_"Why would I like a guy. I am no gay. You should just go back to Thailand and suck dick there."_

_Ten's knees collapsed and tears streamed down his honey skin. He could hear Minjoo's shoes make contact with the ground, slowly going farther away. Why, is all he could think. Why, why would someone treat him that way. He clutched the letter that Minjoo stepped on and couldn't stop sobbing until someone called out his name after some time. There was another call of his name and arms wrapped around him._

_"What happened? Are you okay? Please stop crying, Ten. It's me, Johnny, you are alright," the boy said while having his arms wrapped tight around Ten's shoulders. He was shaking so much and it worried Johnny badly. A pink paper crumpled on the ground caught Johnny's attention, so he picked it up from the ground and carefully read every word. All he could do was sigh and comfort the younger._

_"Did he say anything to you?"_

_Ten was still sobbing, the sniffles got even louder. He shook his head while rubbing his eyes to try and dry the tears._

_Johnny got closer to Ten. "Please tell me. What did Minjoo say..."_

_The Thai boy was scared to respond to his best friend. Johnny usually never got angry or upset, he always is a goofy, joyful person. But when it came to Ten, he would protect him no matter what, even almost got into a bad fight if Ten didn't drag him out. So, he was conflicted._

_"Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, did he say something offensive, bad, and hurt your feelings?" The older boy lifted Ten's chin so he could force Ten to look at him. It always broke his heart when he sees Ten cry, but this was the only way the younger would talk._

_Ten finally gave up and wrapped his skinny arms around Johnny's neck. "H-he...called me-" Ten choked on his sobs. "He called me a fag and told me to suck dick in Thailand!" he finally wailed out. His tears came down hard and he could feel Johnny tense underneath him._

_"Get up."_

_He knew this would happen. "No! Johnny, you will not do anything!" But he was too late. Johnny already made Ten stand up and pulled on his sleeve while he stormed out of the courtyard. The younger tried to yank him back, but he was much too weak to do anything._

_Everyone's heads turned and looked at the two, when they walked through the school to the lockers, because of Ten's wailing. He didn't want either of them to get hurt, but mostly he didn't want Johnny to be injured._

_When Ten finally spotted Minjoo talking to his friends at his locker, he knew all hell would break out. Before the younger could even pull Johnny back, he took a swing, square in Minjoo's face. He immediately fell to the ground which caused Johnny to get on top of the other and repeatedly punch him._

_Ten didn't remember much after the first three hits, it was luckily all blank for him. They did get called to the office and Johnny got suspended for the fight. He didn't cause as much damage to Minjoo as he thought, but Minjoo also fought back, so they both had to follow the consequences. _

_"Now Chittaphon, please do not do these...things on school grounds. I will apologize on behalf of Mr. Park for his words. Don't let it get to your head, sweetie." Before the principal could finish talking, her phone rang. "Lee Taeyong? Uh, yes, after I send these two out, bring him in so I can get his word on what happened. Thank you." She placed the phone back down and looked at the two. "You both are now excused. Remember tomorrow Youngho, come to the office right away so we can decide when to place your suspension."_

_Both of them bowed and walked out of the office, seeing other students sitting in the chairs. _

_-_

No. There was no way.

Ten hopped off of the squeaky iron-chained swing, the little orange leaf he picked up not long ago, thrown to the hard pavement as he stormed away from his friend.

"Chittaphon? Wait, please!" He could hear Yukhei yelling behind, fast footsteps getting closer to the Thai boy. He didn't want to believe. Even though he maybe wanted to take a chance, Ten couldn't handle being hurt again. Not the pain Minjoo caused him. "I know what that bitchass, Minjoo, did. I understand you don't want to be hurt again. You don't deserve to be." Yukhei finally caught up with Ten and placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt Ten start to shake, so Yukhei spun him around to envelop him in a hug. The younger patted his back and caressed his head.

-

Ten swore to himself he would never, ever, have even one speck of interest for a man again. The damage Minjoo caused on Ten's mental health was enough for him to be placed into therapy once again, and he despised therapy. It was his birth dad and Minjoo who gave him difficult times, and he didn't want to add Taeyong to that list. Of course, other kids bullied him, physically and mentally, but Ten was already emotionless by that time. He will forever be scarred from the person he hates to call dad, at the age of eleven, invisible bruises still covering his body.

It didn't matter if Taeyong was nice to him now, none of that matters because he could change at any second. He just wishes everybody would be more accepting.

-

Wind blowing against their two bodies, Ten and Yukhei stood near the pedestrian road, in the public's eye, the younger mumbling endless apologizes as Ten clutches his jean jacket, too afraid to face the world. 

After some time, Yukhei thought it was best to let Ten go back home since Ten wasn't in the best state of mind, but not after he told him to just forget what he said. The Thai boy agreed, thinking it would be the best for both of them, yet he secretly knew he would never forget that simple sentence.

He was walking slowly back home when he ended up on a familiar road with big fancy houses. Ten briefly looked around and heard small chatter to his right. His head slowly turned to the direction of the noise, only to spot one person he did not want to see at that current time. 

Taeyong.

The boy seemed to be talking to someone inside his house before turning around to where Ten was standing. Ten immediately tried to run away, but his name was called before he could even take another step. 

"Ten! What are you doing here?" The soft voice asked. He saw Taeyong approach closer, and Ten wanted to curl up into a tight ball and cry. The latter looked gorgeous, basically perfect. His new hair color complimented his fair skin almost too beautifully. His outfit wasn't out of this world, just a normal striped shirt and black chinos, completely white vans to match, but Taeyong made the outfit look extravagant on him.

Ten cried over the thought of liking Taeyong two minutes ago, and now he is fangirling over him. _Hypocrite. _

"I- well...umm," Ten was stumbling on his words, trying to find a believable lie to tell. "I got a bit lost. I think I turned on the wrong street. Anyways, where are you heading?"

Taeyong seemed to have bought his lie since he continued talking without questioning. "Oh, I was just heading to the movies to watch A Quiet Place," he began to scratch his nape, "I am actually going alone, if you aren't busy, would you care to join me?"

Ten hesitated. The one man in four years for Ten to question his feelings was asking to watch a horror movie with him, the genre he can't watch without being on his phone to distract himself from scary parts.

"Sure."

_Well, fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a flashback? woahhh ash, such advanced writing... also yes, indeed, chittaphon has a step dad! we will go more into that in later chapters. and johnny has a huge soft spot for ten, basically would do anything for him~ hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint, make sure to leave kudos and comments so i can know you guys still enjoy reading this story!!! ~ ash


	9. .

hdjrdj, 4rjtcn


End file.
